The Three Signs
by animalover123
Summary: Three signs to tell whether he or she likes you. May and Drew are conflicted if their feelings for each other are genuine or even mutual. With the feeling of uncertainty and rejection hovering above them, will they confess? CS, minor ORS,PS


No, I'm not dead. I've just been very... stressed over real life (school). If it's not obvious, I'm asian, and having a B in math is epic fail -_- Yea, so I've been concentrating on my studies... and I still have a B. Gosh, I'm such a failure in life... sigh. Anyways, it's the holidays, so I typed this up. I have no idea where the inspiration came from, maybe a bad sitcom, or something. I mostly made these signs up, from experience, so forgive me if they're not accurate. Cuz, you know, I'm asian.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"What are you reading Dawn?" Misty asked as she walked into class. It was the day before winter break and the teachers were too lazy to assign any work. Not to mention half of the class was missing, most likely on a cruise to Viridian City or skiing down the mountains of Snowpoint City.<p>

"Shh!" was her urgent response. Misty shot May a curious expression. She shrugged in response.

"Here's something for you Misty!' Dawn cried out suddenly as she leaned towards her.

"'Three Signs to Tell if He Likes You!' Now you can see if Ash is interested."

"No offense Dawn," Misty began slowly. "But I wouldn't trust everything that comes out of-" She snuck a peek at the cover of the magazine. "-Coordinators Weekly. Especially the girl section."

"Fine," Dawn said as she sat back down to her seat. "Then I guess I won't read it aloud for you…"

"I never said that," Misty said hurriedly. "I mean, I could use a good laugh…"

Dawn and May smiled knowingly. She then cleared her throat dramatically.

* * *

><p>"What <em>are<em> you holding there Kenny?"

Kenny cried out and dropped his magazine in surprise.

"H-Hey Gary… you're here early."

Gary snickered as he bent down to retrieve the magazine. His eyes gleamed mischievously as he glanced at the cover page.

"You read Coordinators Weekly?" He asked as he dropped the magazine on Kenny's desk. "That's a girl's magazine."

"It is not!" Kenny protested. "It's got useful tips for contests and stuff… Drew reads it too, you know!"

"What do I read?" Drew asked as he walked into the classroom.

"Coordinators Weekly, apparently," Gary smirked. "Do you really?"

"Well, yeah. I'm studying to be a coordinator. I don't read Battlers Digest."

"Okay, okay. You've made your point."

"Besides Gary," Kenny said as he rapidly flipped through the pages of the magazine. "They have an article this week that might interest you. 'Three Signs to Tell if She Likes You!'"

"What?" Gary grabbed the magazine. His brown eyes quickly read the eye-popping title. He slowly handed the magazine back to Kenny.

"It's useful info Gary. You'd be surprised. Don't you want to know if Leaf likes you?"

Gary blinked several times before smirking to Drew.

"It wouldn't hurt to hear them."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sign Number One<strong>," Dawn read aloud. "The little things count! Does he give you little gifts, like flowers, to show that you're on his mind? Does he give you a little more extra attention than he does others? Does he occasionally step in to make sure you're alright? "

"Hmm," Misty said. "Ash isn't the greatest with gifts. But he's always sincere when he gives them away."

"What about you May?" Dawn asked. "With _him_ and his roses?"

May rolled her eyes. "Drew doesn't like me. I bet he does that with every other girl he meets. Read the next sign!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sign Number One<strong>," Kenny stated. "She remembers your 'special days!' Does she remember your birthday? Did she get you a present? If she learns of a special achievement you accomplished, does she call you to congratulate you?"

Gary tilted his head in thought. Drew chuckled as Gary shook his head.

"Keep going man."

"Didn't Leaf give you that green pendant necklace for Christmas last week?" Kenny asked, ignoring Gary's orders. Leaf had left for vacation early. Her parents were taking her back to Kanto for a month to visit her relatives.

"Umm, yeah, she did."

"He's wearing it," Drew said. "He hasn't taken it off since."

Kenny chuckled as he returned to his magazine. "**Sign Number Two**-"

* * *

><p>"-Pay attention to teasing!" Dawn said. "If he teases you a lot, it's a sure fire way that he likes you, especially when he doesn't tease other girls. Teasing is how a guy flirts, and it's a good sign if he's constantly on your nerves!"<p>

Misty grinned and shook her head. She turned towards me.

"Remind you of anyone you know May?"

May blinked slowly. Of course she knew who May was implying, but she pretended otherwise.

"Err… Ash? He doesn't really tease though…"

Dawn giggled. "What about a certain green-haired boy who is, and I quote, 'constantly on your nerves?'"

"Oh yeah, Drew I guess…"

"You're not fooling with us May," Dawn said. May chuckled, it didn't hurt to try.

She smiled bitterly. "Go on Dawn. Tell us what Sign Number Three is."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sign Number Two<strong>," Kenny said. "She goes out of her way to help you. Whether she offers a word of encouragement or advice, she is subtly telling you that she cares for you and wants to ensure your well-being."

"Hmm." Gary's brown eyes suddenly flashed to Drew.

"Didn't May help you study for that Pokemon Evolution Test?"

Drew snorted. "More like I helped her! She still has trouble remembering all the Eeveelutions. And she has a Glaceon."

"But she still helped you, or kind of?"

"What are you saying Gary?"

Gary smirked. "Nothing, it's just a thought. What's the third sign Kenny?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sign Number Three<strong>. Friends are a big giveaway!" Dawn tilted her head and grinned cheekily at Misty.

"If his friends know who he likes, they'll tease him and may even try to set him up or find out whether you like him back. Look at how they act. Do they smile knowingly as if they know something secretive? Do they constantly talk to or of him and try to get you to notice him?"

Dawn giggled as May shot her a strange look. She could almost see the gears in her brain working furiously. Suddenly, the bell rang and May gathered her belongings and headed towards the door. She snuck a peek to look back at them. Dawn was whispering something to Misty, and the orange-haired girl was trying not to smile. May sighed before exiting the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Sign Number Three-" The bell rang through the class, and the few students actually in school quickly left the classroom. Drew was amongst them.<p>

"Hey Gary," Kenny called. "Look at this. **Sign Number Three**: Jealousy!" He quickly read him the description.

"Girls are quick to jump to conclusion. They especially hate it when they see you talk or flirt with other girls, so be extra careful with your actions and words! They may very well hurt her. Remind you of anyone?"

Gary smirked. "May and Brianna with Drew. Damn, it's like World War III with those two!"

Kenny chuckled. "I hear you. Do you think... May likes Drew?"

Gary smirked. "I didn't need a magazine to tell me that."

"Then why haven't you told Drew?" Kenny asked.

"Do you think Drew would believe me? He's incredibly stubborn, and proud too. He'll figure it for himself, he's a smart boy."

* * *

><p>"Hey Drew!"<p>

Drew glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name. He allowed a ghost of a smile on his lips as he waited for May to run up to him.

"Hi May. What's up?"

"I heard you got the highest score on that Pokemon Evolution test. Congratulations!"

_Sign Number One: she remembers your 'special days!' If she learns of a special achievement you accomplished, does she call you to congratulate you?_

_But that doesn't mean she likes me… May's just like that. She's a friendly sort of person…_

"Uhh… It was easy. Professor Elm's a good teacher."

"I wish I could say the same for Professor Ivy. She can't teach!"

"Then what did you get?" Drew asked. "Wait, no. Lemme guess. 'C,' right?"

May scoffed. "I may not be a genius, but I'm not that dense. Guess again."

"If not a 'C,' then it has to be 'D.'"

"Now you're just being mean," May pouted.

"Mr. Drew!" May's heart pounded wildly against her chest as she recognized the shrill voice.

"Uhh, I think it'd be better if I just go-"

Drew grabbed May's shoulder. "You're staying here. I still have to guess what you got on that test."

"Good luck with that," May muttered as she reluctantly faced one of her biggest rivals. Brianna bounded up to the two.

"It's good to see you Mr. Drew! And you too May."

"Hi Brianna…"

"Merry Christmas Mr. Drew!" Brianna presented a large holiday bag with red and green tissue paper sticking out from the top.

"Oh, thanks," Drew mumbled as he accepted the present. "Merry Christmas to you too…"

"You don't have anything for me Mr. Drew?" Brianna asked. Her brown eyes were wide and pleading. Nothing would please May more than to smack her.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Drew reached into his pocket. "One sec."

_He actually got her something…_

Drew pulled out a green and red flat box from his pocket and offered it to Brianna. "Merry Christmas!"

Brianna wordlessly took the gift and looked at it.

"You got me gum?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "It's Leppa Berry Flavored! May and I should really get to class. See you next year Brianna."

May had to stifle her laughter at the dumbfounded expression on Brianna's face as Drew took her by the hand and pulled her away. He shuddered a little as soon as they reached out of her line of vision.

"That was my last pack too," he grumbled unhappily.

"What did Brianna get you?" May asked. She tried to peek into the bag, but Drew pulled it away.

"It doesn't matter," he said. He stuffed it into a nearby trash can. The bell suddenly rang, and the halls became deserted.

"Looks like we're late to class," May said.

Drew shrugged. "It's Christmas. I think that's a good enough reason."

"Uhh, Drew. I think we can stop holding hands now." She looked up to see his expression. His emerald eyes glittered and he smirked playfully.

"I like it better this way," he breathed. "But if you insist." He let go of her hand. May rubbed it absentmindedly as if she had been burned.

_**Sign Number Two**: Pay attention to teasing. If he teases you a lot, it's a sure fire way that he likes you, especially when he doesn't tease other girls._

_It's a stupid magazine May, it doesn't mean anything…_

"Uhh, well, we obviously can't go to class now." May stared down at her feet nervously. "What do we do now?"

"Just go home, I suppose."

May's head snapped up. "It's cold outside though! And you're not even wearing a winter jacket!"

Drew watched as May unwrapped the red and white scarf around her neck. He was motionless as she wrapped it around his own. He was aware of the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment.

_**Sign Number Two**: She goes out of her way to help you. She cares for you and wants to ensure your well-being._

_It still doesn't mean anything. It's cold, she doesn't want me to get sick. This is May, always so selfless…_

"Err, thanks," Drew said as he began to tug the scarf off. "But I think you should keep it. You're a little more delicate than I am."

May frowned. "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare take that scarf off Andrew Hayden."

Drew smirked. "Or what Maple?"

May gave him a small half-smile. "Just keep that scarf on if you're thinking of trekking home in this weather. You'll thank me later."

Drew sighed. "Alright. See you May. One more thing though…"

He reached into his book bag and pulled out a slender white box with a red ribbon tied around it. He smirked as he pressed it into her hand.

"Merry Christmas Maple."

He turned around and walked away. May waited until his footsteps died away before carefully undoing the ribbon. She opened the box to see a crystal rose resting on a plush violet cushion.

_**Sign number one**: The little things count! Does he give you gifts, like flowers, to show that you're on his mind?_

May sighed as she placed the top back on the box. Two signs could mean anything, but three would have been better. Three signs would have been more definite and promising, and maybe then she wouldn't be afraid to tell him how she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays and New Year!<strong> **Hope you liked the story. Btw, I have no idea what the category for this is... lol. If someone could help me out that would be great.  
><strong>


End file.
